This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and particularly to processor-based systems for controlling video and audio play.
A number of conventional consumer electronic devices control the play of video and/or audio information. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caudio/visual informationxe2x80x9d refers to data associated with video, audio, the combination of video and audio or the combination of video, audio and other information such as control information or text, as examples. Examples of consumer electronic equipment responsible for play of audio/visual information include digital video disks (DVD) players, compact disk (CD) players, hard disk drives, and video cassette recorders (VCRs). Examples of audio/video information formats include VCR cassette, audio tape, CD, DVD playback or real time play of television or Internet information. In addition, processor-based systems may be used to control the play of any of the above identified devices.
A processor-based system called a set top computer may be used to control the play of audio/visual information, for example on a conventional television receiver. Set top computers commonly sit on top of a television receiver and tune to an audio/visual transport medium.
In addition, processor-based technology may be incorporated into conventional appliances, including a variety of audio/visual information playback devices. The combination of the audio/visual information playback equipment with processor-based control enables the user to have greater influence over the way information is played. While the user may incur some additional costs for processor-based technology, the user can conceivably reap advantages in terms of better control.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide better control of the play of audio/visual information using processor-based systems.
In accordance with one aspect, a method for interrupting the play of audio/visual information includes detecting a request to interrupt audio/visual information play. The play of the audio/visual information is interrupted in response to such a command. A timer is initiated and after a timeout of the timer, the interrupted audio/visual information play is restored.
Other aspects are described in the accompanying detailed description and claims.